Where Do I Belong?
by Hikari no Minerva
Summary: Accepting a friend request never got anyone in trouble,right? Well,this one sent me and my brother on an adventure to the Naruto world.Will our arrival end up changing things for good, or will evil prevail?Join us and the Naruto characters on a wild ride.


Naruto Fan Fiction story

Have you ever had to make a decision or mistake that not only affected you, but all those around you as well? And that by making that one decision or, in my case, what seemed like a mistake, your whole world changed? Although it sounds like something out of this world or the making of an extremely corny movie, this really did happen, not to a friend or a friend of a friend, but to me and my brother. And it is our hope that, if you read what happened to us, maybe, just maybe, you will be prepared if something like this ever happens to you.

You see, it all started when we had just turned in our last final for the year, officially making me a senior for the next school term and making my brother a junior. As I was e-mailing the last of my friends and making SURE all my finals were in (I am paranoid like that, I guess) the strangest thing happened. An instant message popped up on my screen, someone I didn't recognize, but the weird thing is, I didn't remember ever signing onto it…

"_DING!_" the IM window rang. "Would you accept a message from ChangeUrLife?" After attempting to remember if any of my friends had such a weird screenname, I turned to the other side of the room where the human computer, better known as my younger brother, TJ, was to see if he remembered if any of our friends had such a weird s/n.

"Teej, do you know this person?" I yelled across the room to my brother, who, once again, was humming the _Naruto Shippuden _theme song.

"Huh? What'd you say?" he mumbled after I got his attention (i.e. banging on the table and finally just chucking a pencil across the room at him).

"I _said_ do you know this ChangeUrLife character? I can't place the s/n unless one of the Carmichaels got a new one and didn't tell me." He was getting on my last nerve today and acting like Shikamaru from _Naruto_ didn't help him to get on my good side one bit. I guess you could say I was channeling younger Sakura and Ino.

"Nope", he replied, lazily getting up (FINALLY!) and meandering over to my laptop and I.

"Huh, that's weird then…Heyy, maybe it's someone from school saying good-bye or something like that. Do you think I should accept the message?" cue sarcastic younger brother comment (you older sisters and brothers know what I am talking about, right?) "I mean, if it's some creep, I could always just put him on my blocked list" I continued, ignoring him, already making up my mind to accept it.

"What would you do if you had to decide between your life and the lives of those around you? Would you try to save all and defy fate with all but a simple answer to a question, would you let fate run it's course or would you forever be left behind, in the dark, while an adventure awaits you?" The message read.

"Huh? Okay…whoever this is is apparently not normal." I remarked, trying to figure out if any of my friends ever did something like this before (of course, the answer was a big resounding NO!)

"Here, let me see" TJ said, peering over my shoulder and leaning down to look at the strange message.

"Who are you?" I wrote back. Pressing send, I didn't notice until too late the bright light that suddenly spewed out from my laptop, nor did I notice that both TJ and I were being _pulled_ somewhere. What I did notice was this;

"An answer to the question you have long since asked yourself. You and your brother are in for a wild adventure, one that will most certainly CHANGE YOUR LIVES!"

Now this is where, in hindsight, I am not sure I would change anything or not. I mean, my brother and I are extremely close (he's younger, so he's more annoying though! ) and because of this mistake, we got closer, but at what cost did this closeness happen? Should I have left well enough alone and declined talking to this person, this stranger, who sent us on an adventure beyond our wildest imagination? How about I let you be the judge of that. My name is Tess and, if you read this story, you might just survive if something like this ever happens to you.


End file.
